Once Upon a Time in a Land Far, Far Away
by CeciLovesReading
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into an alternate reality when a witch casts a spell upon them. Now they must survive in the land of magic and royalty, fairies and witches; but not without pain and, most likely, finding true love. With Castiel's help, will the brothers solve their own case and return to normal? Or will they stay forever in the land of 'happily ever after?


**A/N: Hey! It seems I'm back to writing haha it took me a while to write again given to the little time I had with university and all that.**

 **I bring you a new story, for the prompt:**

" **Someone curses/transports/or whatever it's called the boys into the princess/prince roles. And they have to solve this case, or multiple cases, in a month or they are stuck in that reality. Will the boys be able to solve this before the time limit? Or will they be forced to play their roles forever?"**

 **Enjoy!**

_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_ I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_

"Sam?"

.

.

.

"Sammy?"

.

.

.

"Sam?!" called Dean, desperate at not receiving response from his little brother.

He had woken up in a small, dirty stone room, lying on an uncomfortable bed –if you could call it that-. After the initial shock wore off he stood, swaying a little. The light was dim and it didn't smell good, the motel room didn't smell good either, but this just reminded him that he was no longer at the motel.

He opened the creaking, wooden door carefully, looking both ways before entirely walking out of the room. He called for his brother again; the only answer he got was that of his own voice echoing off the stone walls. Dean thought he might be going crazy, but the place looked a lot like a castle from medieval times. He kept walking, guided by the torches lit along the hallway, until he reached a flight of stairs. He descended and found himself on a big parlor.

At the farthest side of the room the hunter found his brother. Sam was looking at something very carefully, his body half bent.

It was a mirror.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Dean said, approaching him.

"Dean!" Sam turned around fast, looking him up and down. "No clue. Somehow we were transported into some sort of..."

"What are you wearing?" Dean looked at his brother's clothes, arching a brow.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Sam retorted, crossing his arms, pulling on his trademark bitch face.

As a matter of fact, both brothers wore brown pants, long sleeved shirts with leather vests and boots.

"Ok, so… How do we get back to the motel?"

"I don't know man, I mean, are we even in America? This place looks like something you would find in Europe, maybe." Sam said.

"Alright, first things first, what were you looking at a minute ago?" Dean stood next to Sam, inspecting the mirror.

"I'm not sure. This mirror seems familiar, somehow."

"Should we call Cas?"

"I guess. You can't call him, though, you're gonna have to pray." Sam patted his trousers' pockets for emphasis, "No cell phones."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, are you th-"

"Hunters," A strong voice demanded their attention. The brothers turned around sharply.

A tall woman dressed in black, with sharp features and a crown on top of her head stared at them indignantly. "I hope you do remember I forbid everyone from standing near that mirror."

"Excuse me, who the hell-"

"Please, excuse us, Your Highness. We shall not forget your wishes again," replied Sam, elbowing Dean.

The Queen just stared at them, bored. The hunters walked away from the precious mirror and bowed before her.

"Now that you are here, I require your services."

"What shall we do for you, oh mighty Queen?" said Dean, trying to imitate Sam's formality.

"You are to take Snow White to the middle of the forest and slay her. Bring me her lungs and her liver as proof, for only _I_ will be the fairest woman of all."

Eyes wide and mouths slack, Sam and Dean looked at each other before regaining their composure.

"Your Highness," Sam said and bowed, believing it to be a way of accepting the command. Dean did the same and they both walked at a fast pace, getting as far as they could from the woman in black.

Once outside they could see the castle in its entire splendor. It was big and old, but it looked like something pulled out of a fairytale.

"Holy shit," Sam sat down on the grass.

"Cas, you better get your ass down here!"

A couple of minutes passed, the angel was nowhere in sight.

"Do you even think it is possible for him to come here? Hell, we don't know where we are, or what is happening, or-" Sam said, standing up.

"I believe the freaking Queen just asked us to kill a freaking Disney princess."

Sam was about to make a sarcastic comment when something appeared out of nowhere and fell on the tallest Winchester, bringing him down to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean went to help him get away from whatever attacked him, when he actually saw what had tackled him. He reached out and helped the angel up. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Sam," Castiel took Sam by the arm and lifted him as if he weighed nothing, pulling him back on his feet. "I apologize for landing on you. It was hard for me to locate you."

"Don't worry about it, Cas. We're just glad you're here."

"We need your help, man. Zap us back to our time and place, please."

"Alright." Cas said, then he placed two fingers from each hand on their foreheads and focused.

Nothing happened.

"Something is blocking my power," Cas stared at his hands, frowning. "I cannot transport myself –or you for that matter-, to another dimension."

"So now we're stuck here, awesome." Dean huffed and kicked a pebble. "And, hey, why do you get to keep your normal clothes?"

"Cas, what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Don't you remember? You were working a case; I was helping you when you suddenly disappeared. Here, let me show you."

The angel approached the brothers and placed his fingers on their foreheads, again. This time they saw everything like a movie inside their heads.

" _So, get this," said Sam, standing from his chair in the motel room, newspaper in hand. "There's a poisoning victim here that claims that her stepmom tried to kill her, using a poisoned apple."_

" _I don't see anything supernatural in that," said Dean, sipping his beer._

" _The victim says her stepmom is a witch and that she uses strange liquids and herbs to make spells. Also, she speaks to her mirror."_

" _A vain witch. Wouldn't be the first time we faced one."_

" _So, we got a case?"_

" _Yes, Sammy. I believe we got a case." Dean smiled and finished his drink. He got up from his chair and stretched, then went over to his bed to get some rest. "We leave in the morning."_

 _Morning came faster than he would've liked, and so they hit the road. Cas showed up sometime during the long drive._

" _The witch you are hunting is very powerful, you must be careful with what you say and to whom."_

" _Good morning to you too, Cas," Dean said, looking at him from the rearview mirror._

" _This witch is one of the few that don't belong in this dimension; they are powerful enough to leave their own worlds and travel to others. I'll try to discover why she is here, if you happen to find her contact me. Do not engage with her, understood?"_

" _Uh, yeah. Understood," replied Sam. "But, Cas-"_

 _And then he was gone. Dean just looked at Sam with a 'he always does that' look and kept driving. Sam sighed and pulled out his laptop._

 _They arrived at a small town, where the attack on the young girl had taken place. They found her in a park, singing to herself, looking down in a well. She was quite pretty; short, dark hair and red lips._

" _Hello, miss White," Sam said," I'm agent Richards, this is my partner agent Dickens. We have a few questions for you."_

" _Regarding the attack by your stepmother," Dean said._

" _Oh, that was nothing," replied the girl, in a sing-song voice._

" _Um, beg your pardon?"_

" _Yes, agent Richards, I'm used to it by now," miss White smiled sweetly._

" _If she has attacked you before, why ask for help now?" Dean asked, getting closer to her._

" _You see, agent, there's a reason to all of this. This well," she looked inside and motioned for them to join her," has all the answers for your questions. You just have to look deep enough."_

 _Sam and Dean looked at each other, and walked closer to the well. They didn't look down at it, though, they weren't that dumb._

" _Listen, miss White," began Dean. "We-_

" _Are not real FBI agents, I know. I can spot a liar when I see one," the girl said, still looking down. When she looked at them again her eyes were green, with a black line in the middle, like a reptile's. Her smile was wide and vicious. "And I'm not miss White, either."_

 _She extended her arms and from her sides emerged dozens of ravens that surrounded them. They flew all around the brothers and the girl. They watched as the woman in front of them disintegrated into more ravens and then the ground below them broke, sucking them into an endless fall. Then everything went black._

Castiel withdrew his hands slowly, watching as the brothers were flooded with understanding. Sam shifted uncomfortably and Dean sighed. How could they have fallen for that?

"The witch was clever. She did this on purpose so you would hunt her," the angel said.

"One question still remains, why us?" asked Sam.

"And why bring us here?" added Dean.

"It is true you two have a reputation. Perhaps the witch wishes to get you out of her way by putting you into this illusion," Cas offered.

"Maybe," Sam paced a bit and then remembered something. "What now? Should we go along with what happens here? The 'Queen' over there just asked us to go and kill Snow White."

"Ha! White. Miss White. I think the witch is still playing with us," Dean said.

"If this is some sort of fairytale maybe we should, I don't know, go through with it and maybe we'll go back to reality once we've finished."

"Good thinking, Sam," it didn't go unnoticed the sarcasm in Dean's words. "Now, tell me, how are we supposed to know what happens in this fairytale? Because, as far as I can remember, we never watched a damned princess movie in our lives."

Sam murmured something. Cas heard him, angel ears and all, but Dean had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said that Jessica liked Disney movies."

"Oh," the older Winchester pursed his lips and mentally beat himself for being too harsh with his little brother. "So, you do know what happens."

It was more a statement than a question, but Dean still hoped for an answer. "Yes, I do." Sam half smiled, memories of his time with his college sweetheart resurfacing.

"Awesome," Dean smiled; maybe things weren't as bad as he had thought. "And Cas, buddy, it appears you're stuck with us now."

"Yeah, it's our fault you're powerless down here. We're sorry," Sam said, looking slightly guilty.

"I am not entirely powerless; I can still heal wounds and smite evil beings. But I cannot fly, nor get you out of here. Still, I am glad I am here to assist you. It is not regretful for me to be in your company, even in a parallel universe."

The angel's words left them a bit shocked; Castiel's loyalty never ceased to amaze the brothers. Even in the darkest of times he stood be their side and was always trying to protect them. Dean felt the urge to say something in kind, something to let the angel know he would always be there for him as well, but it was hard for him to find the right words. He would find the right moment to say those things, he was sure. For now, though, he just smiled at him; and if Sam said it was in an 'affectionate way' later that evening, Dean would pretend not to have heard him.

"What do we do now, Sammy?"

"We have to find Snow White and take her as far away from the castle as we can. At the end of the story her evil stepmom poisons her; then the seven dwarves kill her –sort of-, and the kiss of a prince brings Snow White back to life."

"What if we just waste the bitch stepmom and avoid the entire cheesy lovey dovey thing? That way Snow White is alive and the illusion dies along with the witch, I hope," Dean suggested.

"I suppose we will have to see what happens then. First of all, I agree with Sam on getting the young princess away from here," Cas said.

"Fine. Sam, you get the girl, Cas and I get the witch."

Sam didn't look pleased, but it was a good idea. The faster they could end with this illusion thing the better.

"All right, then. Be careful and good luck," Sam said, before making his way back to the castle. "I'll take the girl into the woods and I'll wait for you there."

Sam got lost behind the big wooden doors and Dean turned to Cas, grinning.

"Ready to burn this witch?"

_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_ I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**

 **If you feel like it, leave a review they make my day and inspire me x3**

 **-CLR.**


End file.
